


My ride or die

by Imapeiceofahof



Category: Mad T Party Band
Genre: Adopted Children, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imapeiceofahof/pseuds/Imapeiceofahof
Summary: Tylerjoesph was an ordinary preschool teacher who taught 21 kids in one class . Lea happened to be the twenty frist student and she was different than the others





	My ride or die

Tyler had an ordinary life ,he was a preschool teacher. He was nervous for his first day as a female he was trans , but the children we're all very bright along with they're parents.

But one girl stood out she didn't have a parent with her at all, she told me her dad couldn't come with her because he had work. So I let her be class helper for the month she was so excited! 

It was 11:59 ,lunch time she gave everyone they're lunch pales  then I realized she didn't have one so I called her father out of anger. Tyler:hello is this Joshua William Dun ???????Josh:yes this is . Tyler:well , your daughte-----Josh:oh my God is she okay I'm heading over right now!!!!Tyler :wai- *hangsup* at dismissal he came. 

Josh is she okay where is she !!!!?!???!?!Tyler:she is fine but she ate my lunch because she didn't have one!Josh:oh my were is she! Lea:I'm over here papa josh:oh my petal I'm so sorry! Lea:it's okie papa .Josh:okay I'm sorry petal. Tyler :aww  I'm tyler-  i-i I mean I'm Halsey.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm new ik it's very bad |-/


End file.
